Bimetallic strips have been extensively used for numerous applications in the past. Such applications include electrical/mechanical actuation and temperature sensing. Typically, bimetallic strips consist of two strips of different metals that have different expansion and heating characteristics. Consequently, when heated, the strips expand at different rates. Typically, the strips are adjacently attached along their length. Because of the different expansion and heating characteristics, one strip bends over the other when heated, so that the bimetallic strip bends in a predictable manner. When cooled, the bimetallic strip bends in the opposite direction.
Because of the above-recited properties, bimetallic strips are used as sensors and actuators. As a sensor, a bimetallic strip can be used to detect changes in temperature, heat, or other environmental conditions. As an actuator, a bimetallic strip may for example, push a switch as it moves, thereby changing the state of a system. In some applications, a bimetallic strip may be provided in a linear form, and in others in curved or coiled form. Generally, bimetallic strips usually comprise materials such as steel and copper. However, it is desirable to have bimetallic strips that are easy to manufacture and are functional in a greater number of working environments.